matrimonio en peligro
by lindachica95
Summary: slash. Walter y audrey an estado peleandose ultimamente y deciden separarse, Drake, Josh y megan intentaran que sus padres no se divorcien y en eso descubriran muchas cosas.
1. Chapter 1

Drake se encontraba en su cama tocando la guitarra y tratando de escribir una nueva canción, cuando llega Josh cerrando abruptamente la puerta, Drake lo mira y se ríe, ya que Josh estaba empapado.

-déjame adivinar porque estas enojado...megan?-dice Drake riéndose.

-no estoy enojado por lo del agua, es normal en mean me lo a hecho miles de veces.

-y entonces porque estas enojado?-pregunta Drake bajándose de su cama.

-es por papá y mamá...-dice Josh sentándose en el sofá-notaste que lo único que hacen es pelear últimamente.

-si lo se, pero ya se arreglarán-dice Drake integrándose al sofá con su hermano.

-no lo se, han tenido peleas, pero esta no es común.

-créeme, ya se arreglaran.

Josh aun no podía pensar en que sus padres se arreglarán, ya que habían estado peleando, toda la semana sin parar, pero quién era el para cuestionar a Drake.

Audrey y Walter seguían, peleando y por cualquier cosa.

-tu piensas que soy irresponsable, y tu? mírate te ofrecen trabajo y tu lo único que dices es NO, NO!!!-dice Audrey muy enojada sentándose en el sofá de la sala.

-no te creas que voy a dejar mi trabajo en la TV, por un trabajo que no vale la pena, además no necesitamos mas dinero, estamos bien.

-Walter, yo no lo digo por el dinero, yo pienso en el progreso.

-que progreso ni progreso, y además no estábamos peleando por eso.

-tu siempre estas pensando en pelear.

Desde la cocina Megan observaba a sus padres pelear, habían peleado desde que entraron y muchos días anteriores.

En eso entra Drake a la cocina y agarra el jugo, para tomar un traga del pico.

-ejem

Drake mira a Megan y le sonríe-a hola Megan.

-notaste que mamá y Walter an estado peleando mas de lo común.

-si, ya se arreglarán.

-y si no?

-no te preocupes son cosas de esposos, nenas como tu no tiene que meterse, y apenas tienes 13.

-Drake voy a cumplir 15!!!

-bien.

Drake y Josh llagaban de la escuela y se metían a su casa la cual no estaba normal, ya que habían unas cuantas maletas.

-Ey, que pasa acá-pregunta Drake.

-si acaso vino a quedarse alguien?-pregunta Josh.

En eso llega Walter con más maletas, sacándoles la idea de que alguien vino a quedarse.

-Josh, tú y yo nos vamos-dice Walter.

-ee?

-si como escuchastes, ve y as tus maletas, que nos vamos ya mismo.

-pero, por qué?

-después te explico.

Josh hizo su camino, hacia el cuarto y Drake lo siguió.

-te vas a ir enserio?-pregunta Drake entrando a la habitación.

-si, parece que todo esa bien entre nuestros padres-dice Josh sarcásticamente.

-y tu como sabes que es por eso?-pregunta Drake.

-acaso no es obvio.

-...

Josh agarra a Drake de los brazos-Drake, no quiero irme.

-pues díselo a Walter.

-no, yo pensaba que ibas a decir algo para solucionarlo.

-no tengo idea de que hacer-dice Drake sentándose en el sofá.

- ti te ira bien.

-por qué lo dices?-pregunta Drake.

-porque tu desde el principio querías devuelta tener el cuarto para ti solo.

-pero que dices, no inventes, creo que si te fueras te echaría de menos.

Josh no le presta atención a Drake y sigue empacando.

Josh llega a la sala con sus maletas y Walter y el se van enseguida, Megan y Drake observan.

Josh antes de irse le da una última mirada a Drake, y luego sigue caminando.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Drake estaba llegando tarde a clase, ya que ahora no tenía a Josh para despertarlo en la mañana.

Después de clase Drake caminaba por el pasillo y vio que Josh estaba en su casillero. Drake se le acerco y le toco el hombro, inmediatamente Josh se dio vuelta y le dio una sonrisa a Drake, quien se la devuelve enseguida.

-hola...-dice Drake.

-hola, se puede saber por qué estas agitado?-pregunta Josh.

-amm, es que no me desperté muy temprano esta mañana.

-aa, entiendo porque.

-si.

Drake no sabía porque le costaba tanto estar cerca de Josh ahora que no eran hermanos. Tan solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que sus padres se separaron.

-em, debo irme, se me hace tarde para la siguiente clase.

-Josh vamos a la misma clase, porque no vamos juntos.

-debo irme.

Josh se va sin explicarle nada a Drake, dejandolo mal.

Drake estaba en su cuarto solo y aburrido, ya nada es divertido sin Josh quejándose por algo o regañándolo. En eso llega Megan con la guitarra de Drake.

-adivina para que la agarre.

-para matar una araña?-dice Drake sin animo.

-no, la agarre para mi clase de guitarra-dice Megan-el señor ese de las guitarras me esta enseñando y...Drake pasa algo?.

-no, esta todo bien.

-aa ya se que pasa, estas triste porque Josh se fue.

-no...

-bueno cuando quieras compartir lo que te pasa me llamas-dice Megan saliendo de la habitación-y si te hace sentir mejor, también extraño al otro bobo.

Drake salía de una clase en la cual solo pensó en porque Josh no le hablaba mas. Eso lo ponía muy mal, ya que habían sido amigos durante casi cinco años.

Drake ve que Josh esta hablando con "el intento de mujer" de Mindy, cuando ellos se despiden, Drake se le acerca.

-hola Josh...

-hola.

-que haces?

-Drake debo irme, estoy ocupado...

-Josh que pasa contigo? acaso ya no quieres hablarme?.

-no Drake no es por ti.

-y entonces por qué?

-creo, que ya no somos hermanos, ya no tienes obligación de estar conmigo.

-aun lo somos, porque nuestros padres no se divorciaron, y yo no estoy contigo por obligación.

-pero se vera raro, ya sabes.

-si ya no quieres estar conmigo, lo entenderé-Drake se da vuelta para irse, pero Josh lo detiene.

-yo si quiero seguir siendo tu amigo.

Drake le da una tierna sonrisita a Josh-abrazo?.

Josh mira para todas partes, y ve que el pasillo esta despejado y le da un buen abrazo a Drake, lo que más había extrañado desde que dejaron de ser hermanos.

Walter había ido a la casa donde antes vivía solo para buscar unas cosas que se le habían olvidado. En eso Megan llama a su madre para que este en la sala, cuando Audrey llego vio a Walter y quiso irse.

-mamá, Walter, necesito hablar con los dos.

-Megan es muy necesario?

-si, siéntense.

Ambos se sientan muy apartados y luego miran a Megan esperando a que ella hable.

-bueno, lo que les quiero decir es que, hay varias razones, por las cuales no pueden separarse.

-como cuales?-pregunta Walter.

-porque, a mi no me va bien si ustedes no están juntos.

-Megan, no podemos volver por eso-dice Audrey

-amm, porque yo extraño a Josh.

-Megan, debo irme-Walter dice levantándose.

-"_vamos piensa megan, algo se te tiene que ocurrir, usa a un hijo de uno y uno del otro y obtendrás lo que necesitas, entendiste? usa a Drake y Josh"-_Walter ya se estaba yendo y lo mismo hacia Audrey-esperen hay una razón mas importante.

-cual?-ambos preguntan.

-son Drake y Josh, ellos son pareja-lo que dice megan deja boca abierta a sus padres-"_definitivamente megan, esto es lo mas malo que as hecho"_-piensa para si misma.

Que hiciste que?-pregunta Drake desde el sofá donde estaba sentado junto a Josh.

-no, me quedo de otra, era eso o que se separen definitivamente.

-pero, como les vas a decir que yo, y Drake somos novios?-pregunta Josh desconcertado.

-ya les dije, era lo único que podía hacer.

-y creo que ellos volvieron, o no?-pregunta Drake sentándose devuelta.

-no, en realidad no, para eso necesito su ayuda.

-en que?-pregunta Josh.

-se que esto quizá no le guste, pero...deben seguir la mentira.

-que?-ambos preguntan.

-si, deben ser novios, enfrente de mamá y Walter.

-hay que asco, no-Josh dice, haciendo cara de asco.

-cállate Josh que seria una suerte tenerme como novio a mi.

-eso no es cierto, no eres fiel y eres un hombre.

-eso no tiene nada que ver.

-bobos, déjense de pelear, van a hacerlo o no?-pregunta Megan.

-si, y así te mostrare lo buen novio que puedo ser-dice Drake.

-Drake, esto no será real.

-duh, lo que digas, voy a una cita.

Megan y Josh le dan una mirada de como si Drake les estuviera tomando el pelo.

Drake estaba en su cama pensando en lo que tendría que hacer para que sus padres volvieran.

-"_solo a Megan se le ocurre esto, yo no merezco hacer todo el trabajo, además que tan difícil puede ser tener que ser el novio de tu mejor amigo y hermano, solo debo no se..."_

-hola Drake-Josh entraba por la ventana.

-Josh que haces aquí?-dice Drake bajándose de su cama.

-es que, me da como miedo dormir solo en un cuarto-dice el con algo de vergüenza.

-ja, y viniste a dormir acá, no?-pregunta Drake acercándosele.

-si.

-bueno, ahí tienes el sofá si quieres te paso unas...

-pensaba, que quizás podíamos dormir juntos.

En ese momento Drake se quedo congelado, el hecho de dormir junto a Josh en la misma cama sin que fuera por obligación lo ponía a mil.

-puedo?

-mmm, si puedes.

Drake se sube a su cama y Josh también lo hace, ambos se acuestan y se tapan con las sabanas.

-buenos noches Drake.

-buenas noches...novio.

-Drake no molestes con eso.

-no te enojes.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Drake y Josh dormían muy tranquilos en la cama de Drake en eso alguien entra en silencio para que no se despierten.

-mira ahí esta, durmiendo con Drake-dice Audrey acercándose a la cama de Drake.

-creo que lo que nos dijo Megan mirando esto queda mas que claro...-dice Walter, y en la cama Drake y Josh dormían bien abrazados.

-tenia que ver para creer.

-nunca pensé que esto pudiera pasar...-dice Walter mirando a Audrey.

-yo tampoco.

En ese momento Drake empieza a despertar y notar que tenia un brazo pesado enzima de el. El se dio cuenta de que seguía en la cama con Josh y una sonrisa se le formo enseguida, pero se congelo al notar que no estaban solos.

-mamá, Walter, que hay?-dice el con algo de nervios.

-Walter estaba buscando a su hijo...y mira ya lo encontró-dice ella señalando a Josh que aún dormía.

-si, que casualidades que da la vida, o no?-dice el sonriendo.

-después hablamos de esto-dice Audrey yéndose con Walter-ahora sigue durmiendo.

Ellos se fueron y Drake se quedo perplejo, ahora tendrían que explicar muchas cosas, pero eso no importaba ahora. Drake se abrazo devuelta en Josh y pronto consiguió el sueño.

Audrey y Walter iban a la puerta, para que Walter pudiera volver a su apartamento.

-aún no puedo creer que mi hijo este de novio con el tuyo-dice Walter saliendo.

-aún nada esta comprobado, los hermanos suelen dormir juntos-dice Audrey tratando de calmarlo.

-ellos nunca Ann actuado como hermanos normales, no te acuerdas la foto que Megan nos mostró de ellos dos besándose.

-tu que sabes si no es una travesura de Megan.

-puede que tengas razón, nos vemos mañana para hablar.

-adiós.

Audrey cierra la puerta y se va a su cuarto. En ese momento extrañaba a Walter, y que este ahí para apoyarla en ese momento.

Josh despertaba y lo primero que vio fue a Drake quien estaba muy abrazado a el. Josh sonrío, era tan lindo cuando dormía, se veía como un angelito. Pero esto no duraría mucho, porque en ese momento, Drake despertó.

-Drake-Josh se separaba de Drake rápidamente.

-Josh, anoche mamá y Walter estuvieron aquí.

-que? y que dijeron?.

-bueno, no parecían muy felices ya que se fueron rápidamente, y Walter te estaba buscando.

-duh, eso es obvio-dice Josh con un tono sarcástico.

-y prepárate, hoy tendremos que hablar con ellos.

-sobre que?.

-acaso no es obvio?.

-uh, esto será difícil.

-no solo debes actuar como si fueras mi novio-dice Drake escondiendo una sonrisa.

-por qué escondes una sonrisa?.

-que? yo no...

-acoso te gusta ser mi pareja o algo por el estilo?.

-no, eso es totalmente degradable.

-OH, vamos Drake, tu fuiste el que quiso dormir conmigo.

Drake se sonrojo muy derepente, y salio corriendo hacia el baño. Josh no entendió porque lo hizo, pero de lo que si se dio cuenta fue del sonrojo repentino de Drake.

-OH, dios, OH, dios-Drake estaba muy confundido. Quizás lo que dijo Josh sea cierto y a el si le gusta ser el novio de Josh, aunque no sea real.

Drake abrió el grifo del baño y se lavo la cara, para tratar de sacarse el sonrojo, pero no tubo éxito, se seco la cara y se miro al espejo.

-maldito Josh!!!.

Era un sábado por la mañana en la casa Parker, donde Audrey, Walter, y Josh se encontraban en la sala, esperando a Drake, quien se estaba tardando mucho. En ese momento baja Drake y ve que todos estaban esperándolo.

-Drake ven y siéntate...-dice Josh señalando un lugar a su lado para Drake, Drake se sienta al lado de Josh.

-bueno, chicos queremos saber desde cuando empezó esto-dice Audrey mirando a Drake y Josh, quienes estaban muy nerviosos.

-de que hablas?-Josh le da un golpe en el pie a Drake para que capte.

-desde que ustedes se separaron-dice Josh algo nervioso.

-pero por que?-pregunta Walter.

-que no es obvio, es porque, nos...Gus...gustamos-dice Drake muy rojo.

-chicos les pasa algo, parecen nerviosos-dice Audrey.

-no para nada...-dicen los chicos mirándose.

-Drake nunca pensé, que cambiaras de gustos tan rápido-dice Audrey.

-mmm... ya sabes es por Josh por... porque el es tan...ay tan...lindo!!!-en ese momento a Drake casi no le salían las palabras.

-si, jeje, somos la...pareja...mmm... perfecta.

-bueno nosotros respetamos eso, respetamos, que ustedes quieran vivir como...pareja y no como hermanos-dice Walter.

-pero, ustedes son prácticamente hermanos.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Josh se encontraba en los premiere trabajando como solía hacerlo, pero mientras trabajaba pensaba en Drake y lo difícil que es hacerse pasar por su novio, aunque fuera divertido molestar a Drake ya que últimamente se pone muy nervioso.

En eso se acerca Drake con una de sus citas, una chica rubia, baja con ojos claros que se notaba con solo mirarla, que no tenía mucho cerebro. Era una de esas típicas chicas que lleva Drake como cita.

-Ey Josh-dice Drake acercándosele.

-Drake.

-Josh necesito que me prestes dinero-dice Drake airadamente.

-OH, no, no, no y no.

-vamos Joshie-dice el poniéndole ojitos tiernos.

-para que necesitas?.

-es que mi cita Soraya...

-Sally-dice la chica algo ofendida.

-si selly, Sally, lo que sea, necesita que la lleve a la heladería.

-OH, no Drake no voy a prestarte.

-vamos-dice el acercándose a al oído de Josh para hablarle-préstale dinero a tu novio-dice riéndose por lo bajo.

-no molestes con eso Drake-Josh saca de su billetera veinte dólares-toma y no me molestes por hoy.

Drake se va con Sally, y Josh empieza a pensar "_estoy loco o me estoy tomando muy enserio esto del noviazgo" _Josh se queda pensando el resto del día.

*

Audrey se acercaba a Walter con un café, ellos se habían juntado para hablar sobre lo de Drake y Josh que los seguía preocupando. No sabían como manejar el hecho de que sus hijos estaban "enamorados". Se sentaron en silencio un par de momentos antes de hablar.

-que debemos hacer?-pregunta Audrey preocupada.

-no se, yo decidí que si quieren ser pareja deben serlo-dice Walter algo triste.

-pero ellos son hermanos legalmente.

-lo se, pero no creo que vayan a casarse.

-mientras no lo hagan estará todo bien-dice Audrey intentando una sonrisa.

-creo que debemos estar mas unidos en este momento-dice Walter acercándose mas a Audrey en el sofá.

-tienes razón, Será mas fácil así, y además te e estado extrañando mucho.

-yo a ti-dice dándole una sonrisa.

Desde la cocina Megan los observaba y sabia lo que se Vania, así que dejo de ver y hizo su sonrisa triunfante.

-ya están juntos nuevamente?-pregunta Josh a Megan emocionado.

-cuantas veces debo decirlo bobos?-dice Megan escondiendo su emoción.

-wow, que bien, no pensé que esto tan cursi funcionara-dice Drake mirando a Megan emocionado.

-ABRAZAME HERMANO!!!-gritan Drake y Josh tirandose en un fuerte y recomfortante abrazo.

-si en la que disfrutan su nuevo festival de "amor bobo" yo me voy-dice Megan saliendo del cuarto de Drake y Josh.

-Megan, no quieres un abrazo?-pregunta Josh.

-no!!!, que asco-dice ella yéndose, se da vuelta para mirarlos-pero recuerden seguir pareciendo pareja.

-por que?-pregunta Drake algo confundido.

-aun no a terminado, si ustedes quieren que ellos estén realmente bien, no les costara nada seguir haciéndolo.

-esta bien-dicen ambos y luego la puerta de su cuarto esta cerrada.

-ay no, todavía sigue el castigo-dice Josh sentándose en el sofá.

-OH vamos, ni que fuera tan difícil aparentar ser mi novio-dice Drake sentándose junto a Josh.

-si que lo es!!!-dice el con cara de disgusto.

-como digas-Drake se levanta y se va.

*

Era la hora de la cena y todos la estaban esperando sentados en el sofá de la sala. Megan estaba preocupada, ya que últimamente Drake y Josh estaban muy distanciados el uno del otro, apenas cruzaban palabra, se sentaban en lados opuestos y se lanzaban feas miradas.

-Ey, bobos!!!-dice megan tratando de que sus hermanos la miren.

-si-ambos dicen al mirarla.

-síganme-dice ella levantándose y yendo a la cocina en la cual no había nadie. Ellos la siguieron y se encontraron en la cocina, Megan los miraba con cara fea y sabían que algo andaba mal.

-que...que pasa megs?-pregunta Josh.

-que les pasa a ustedes?-pregunta Megan enojada.

-no entiendo?-dice Drake confundido.

-siempre andan abrazándose y dándose besos o miraditas y ahora se les antoja actuar normal?.

-ee?.

-necesito que actúen mas como pareja.

-y lo estamos haciendo-dice Drake.

-que quieres que caminemos abrazados y nos besemos-dice Josh sarcástico.

-si...

-nooo...-Drake y Josh dicen al mismo tiempo.

-actúan como si no lo hicieran nunca-dice Megan bastante enojada.

-como si yo besara al cabezón todo el tiempo.

-cierto!!!...oye!!!-mira a Drake.

-bueno no me importa si lo asen o no, yo necesito que ustedes lo hagan para que esto quede obvio.

-noo...

-si no lo hacen despertaran respirando por tubos.

Drake y Josh se miran unos a otros y luego se imaginan y ellos saben que Megan no bromea en estas cosas.

-esta bien...-dicen ambos rendidos.

-bien, Josh pon tu brazo sobre el hombro de Drake-ordena Megan y ellos lo cumplen.

-bien-dice Josh algo nervioso por lo que se viene.

-cuando lleguen al sofá se sienten y luego Josh debe besar a Drake-dice Megan y los chicos hacen cara de asco.

-por que yo debo besarlo?-pregunta Josh.

-solo haganlo!!!

*

Audrey y Walter estaban hablando tranquilamente, cuando Drake y Josh llegan abrazados y luego se sientan en el sofá. Sus padres los observan intentando sonrreir.

-bueno que esperas Nichols?-Drake le dice por lo bajo a Josh

-espera, no es tan fácil como tu piensas!!!-dice Josh algo nervioso.

-solo imagina que estamos solos, no con ellos mirándonos...

-eso cambia algo?

-solo hazlo!!!

Josh pone su mano en la mejilla de Drake y luego se acerca lentamente, Drake cierra los ojos lentamente y luego siente unos labios suaves chocar con los suyos suavemente.

Sus padres los observan sorprendidos de ver a sus hijos expresar su "amor" en plena sala.

Drake no pensaba que besar a Josh seria bueno, así que empieza a intentar meter su lengua lentamente, en ese acto Josh se queda en estado de shock total, pero le da el acceso para que profundice el beso. Drake comienza poner sus manos en el cuello de Josh y Josh traslada las suyas a la cadera de Drake.

-ejem-Walter hace un sonido para que se den cuenta-EJEMM!!!

Drake y Josh inmediatamente se separan, no tenian el valor de verse a los ojos en estos momentos.

-y tu decías que era una broma...-dice Walter con cara de estar bastante enojado.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

-lo… sentimos, es que… no podemos… evitar el hecho de… querernos!!!-dice Drake aun nervioso por lo que acaba de pasar.

-siiii, es algo… difícil esconderlo!!!-dice Josh intentando esconder su vergüenza.

-pero chicos!!! No, nos molesta en absoluto que… ustedes se quieran… así!!!-dice Walter rascándose la nuca- es… que, es algo chocante ver a tu… hijo y tu hijastro, besarse en plena sala-Walter en cierto modo parecía enojado.

-us… ustedes deben entender lo que esta pasando-dice Drake mas tranquilo.

-si… no importa con… quien sea!!! Sus hijos están felices!!!-dice Josh pasando un brazo por la cintura de Drake, este se ruboriza, no es que Josh no haga eso habitualmente, pero ahora se sentía algo raro.

-s… si-dice Drake intentando calmar sus nervios.

-aaa, entendemos chicos…-dice Audrey, algo apenada, pero luego ve a su hijo-Drake, que te pasa?-pregunta ella algo asustada.

-nada… so… solo necesito ir a dormir!!!-dice Drake levantándose y yéndose para su cuarto.

-pero, hijo!!!, no vas a cenar?-pregunta Walter.

-ya no tengo hambre!!!-grita Drake desde donde esta.

Josh no se sorprendía, de la actitud de su hermano, ya que en este momento lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era el gran beso que le dio a Drake, y a pesar de que fuera fingido, Josh no puede negar que fue uno de los mejores besos que dio en su vida.

*

Megan, quien se encontraba en su cuarto, había visto todo lo que sus bobos hermanos habían hecho, y la reacción de sus padres al verlos, por supuesto que había grabado todo, para ponerlo en Internet luego.

-si… en la boca Janie!!!-le dice Megan a la persona que esta del otro lado del teléfono.

-woow, quiero verlo!!!, lo grabaste no??-pregunta su amiga, mas suplicando que otra cosa.

-claro, enterito!!!-dice Megan feliz de que a su amiga le interese.

-que, bien!!! Pero no es hora de hablar eso-dice jeanie y Megan asiente, aunque sabe que no puede verla- y como están tus padres?

-desde que creen eso, estan mas unidos que nunca, una vez en la vida que me sirve tener dos bobos hermanos que parecen enamorados.

-jeje, y si que lo parecen-dice jeanie riendose.

-ja, si…-en ese momento, Walter y Audrey, para saludar a su "inocente" hija, Megan corto la llamada y miro a sus padres.

-Megan que hacías??-pregunta Audrey.

-Solo, me aprontaba para dormir mami-dice Megan con un aire de inocencia.

-ummm..., mi niña linda-dice Walter abrazándola.

-ya vasta Walter-dice Megan, pero Walter sigue-dije que pares!!!.

*

Drake estaba sentado en el sofá de su cuarto, aun muy apenado por lo que paso, no es que no le gustara el beso de su hermano, ese es el problema, a el le gusto de tal forma, que le gustaría que se repitiera. De alguna manera tendría que aclara sus pensamientos, y decirle a Josh lo que piensa…. O no?.

Josh entro y se sentó junto a Drake en el sofá como si no pasara nada, Drake lo observa aun apenado, y Josh se siente algo mal por eso.

-estas enojado, no?-pregunta Josh.

-no… yo…

-ahora me odias, no?-dice Josh bastante apenado.

-por que abría de odiarte si eres mi hermano?

-el hermano que odias, no?.

-Josh-Drake se empieza a reir, no se acordaba de cómo Josh podia hacerlo sonrreir en los peores momentos.

-entonces por que estabas asi conmigo en la sala, hace un rato?-pregunta Josh.

-no estaba enojado, creo que… estaba algo nervioso.

-por que?-pregunta Josh, algo confundido.

-ee… es… que…-pero en ese momento suena el celular de Josh, para salvarlo-Hola, hola Mindy-dice con voz seductora- si, si tu lo quieres paso por ti, ahora mismo!!!-Drake lo mira con cara enojada- si, pero no mejor que tu.

Josh corta la llamada y Drake lo mira con intriga- que pasa?-pregunta Drake.

-Mindy quiere verme, ya sabes, para una cita-dice Josh sonriendo.

-uuuhh, genial-dice Drake sarcástico.

-que te molesta?-pregunta Josh.

-no me molesta-dice Drake intentando esconder su molestia.

-esta bien-si mamá o papá preguntan donde estoy, diles que me quede en lo de Mindy!!!-dice Josh yéndose.

-si, realmente genial-dice Drake para si mismo-"por que me molesta que Josh, salga con su novia, ni que Josh me gustara…" Drake abrió los ojos como nunca lo hizo.

-NOOOO!!!-grito enseguida y a la vez se sonrojo.

-"no, que bobadas pienso… Josh no me gusta, mas bien me desagrada, si, eso!!! Me desagradan sus ojos verdes que parecen brillar cuando los miro, su sedoso y lindo cabello y sus labios…" Drake sin darse cuenta estaba disfrutando acordandose de Josh.

-"no que hago… y si en verdad me gusta?"-se pregunta con algo de desagrado.

*

Todos ya se habían ido a acostar y dormían, menos Josh quien volvía de su cita con Mindy, al llegar para su sorpresa, su madre se encontraba sentada esperándolo, el solo hizo una cara de tristeza porque sabia lo que se venia, y un buen sermón.

-Josh… se puede saber donde estabas?-pregunta Audrey.

-yo…yo sa…Salí con…con.

-saliste con una chica?-pregunta Audrey, estando segura de que Josh no le iba a mentir.

-yo… no…no exactamente…

-Josh!!!

-ay si!!!-dice Josh mordiéndose los dedos.

-con quien?-pregunta con cara de enfado.

-no…no…puedo…

-Josh!!!

-con Mindy-dice el con cara de resignación.

-como puedes salir con Drake y con Mindy a la vez Josh!!!-dice ella acechándosele a Josh, quien estaba totalmente nervioso.

-co…como supiste que Salí?

-fui a ver si tu y Drake estaban haciendo cosas indebidas, pero me encontré a Drake solo en su cama, durmiendo como lo hacia siempre.

-mmm...…

-pero eso no va al caso!!!-dice ella furiosa-tu sales con los dos?.

-yo…em…como decirlo…

-Josh…

-que?

-tu no sales con Drake?.

-em…yo…

-Josh…

-no!!!

-y por que nos hacen creer que salen?.

-yo…debo irme!!!-dice Josh llendose.

-Josh!!!

Josh no volteo y se fue a su cuarto, muy angustiado al saber que sus padres ya no creían lo de ellos, y todo por su culpa, Drake y Megan lo matarían con una razón.

Al llegar a su cuarto vio a Drake quien dormía muy placidamente en su cama, hoy Josh no dormiría con el, si ya no hay razón para hacerlo, solo observo a Drake unos momentos y preguntándose, porque siempre sentía deseos de hacer cosas mas allá de las que hacen hermanos o amigos?.

Josh agarro unas mantas y se acostó en el sofá, como lo hacia cuando recién se había mudado, a esa casa.

*

Drake despertaba y sentía que estaba solo, y eso lo ponía mal, ya que se había acostumbrado a dormir acompañado de Josh, quien en las noches lo abrazaba y le hacia sentir que no estaba solo, pero hoy si lo estaba.

Al girarse se dio cuenta de que Josh dormía en el sofá, y se preguntaba por que no se había acostado con el.

Drake se levanto y fue al baño a terminar de despertarse.

En eso Josh ya se despertaba, sabia que hoy no seria fácil, ya que tendría que arreglar lo de la noche anterior, y explicarles a Megan y Drake que…

*

-que?!?-gritaron Megan y Drake a la vez.

-aaayyy, ya me dejaron sordo-dice el tocándose las orejas.

-que quieres que hagas, eres bobo de verdad!!!-dice Megan.

-bobo es poco!!!, que acarono puedes mentir???-pregunta Drake parándosele enfrente.

-fui débil, DEBIL!!!

-Josh como arreglaremos esto???-pregunta Drake.

-pues tendremos que hacer que nos crean-sugiere Megan.

-no… debemos decirles la verdad-dice Josh.

-que??.

-no les seguiré mintiendo.

-ya te dije que eres bobo???-pregunta Megan muy enfadada.

-no se, ustedes pero yo… les explicare…

-bueno creo que Josh tiene razón-dice Drake sonando muy maduro.

-bueno, si eso es lo único que queda…

Los tres salen del cuarto de Megan dirigiéndose a la sala.

*

Audrey y Walter estaban en el sofá hablando de algo que tiene que ver lo Drake y Josh, mientras sus hijos se les acercaban para decirles sobre la mentira.

-mamá, Walter-dice Megan.

-si-dicen ambos.

-debemos decirles algo importante-dice Megan resignada.

-que es, díganlo-dice Audrey algo molesta.

-bueno sobre yo y Josh…-Drake comenzó, pero fue cortado por Josh, quien se dio cuenta de la resignación de sus hermanos.

-lo que Drake quiere decir, es que nosotros si somos pareja.

-eee?-preguntan los hermanos confundidos.

-Josh ya no tienen que seguir mintiendo…

-no mentimos, si no, porque aria esto??-dice Josh agarrando a Drake por la cintura y aferrandolo mas cerca de su cuerpo.

-que haces??-susurra Drake solo para Josh.

-tu solo sígueme en esto…-dice Josh cortando las distancias entre sus labios y los de Drake, quien al sentir eso suave beso poso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de Josh.

-eeeww, bobos…-dice Megan casi en un susurro…

-Josh!!!-dice Walter sonando enfadado.

Cuando el beso finalizo Josh miro a sus padres con cara de creerse mas inteligente, y Drake no podía ver a nadie de los presentes a la cara.

-ven, yo no miento!!!-dice Josh muy decidido, acercando a Drake mas a el mismo.

-si ya lo entendimos…

-si todos lo entendimos…-dice Megan sin esconder una risa.

-si todos-dice Drake sonriendo para el mismo.

-amor, vamos a nuestro cuarto?-pregunta Josh tratado de sonar lo mas normal posible.

-emm, s…si-Josh agarra la mano de Drake y se lo lleva, en cuanto a Drake, se sentía muy feliz de que su hermano allá podido mentir de esa manera.

*

Drake y Josh iban a su cuarto.

-no puedo creer que puedas mentir tan bien!!!-dice Drake emocionado.

-si…no conocías esa parte de mi-dice Josh mirando a Drake a los ojos mientras paraban.

-¿sin ser el dulce y tierno Joshie?-pregunta Drake dándole una dulce sonrisa.

-abecés no soy el dulce y tierno Joshie-dice Josh, acariciando la palma y Drake.

De repente hay un silencio incomodo entre ambos, y Drake decide terminarlo-¿Por qué?

-Porque, ¿Qué??

-¿por que lo hiciste?

-porque vi las caras de resignación que tenían tu y megan, y no pude hacer otra cosa que lo mejor para los tres, por que ya sabes, el matrimonio de nuestros padres depende tanto de ti, como de mi…

Drake sonríe, no recordaba que Josh siempre era tan amable con el, y servicial, eso le gustaba mas que cualquier otra cosa que le gustaba de Josh, aunque el no quiera admitirlo.

-Ey, bobos…-grita Megan llegando.

-¡Megan!-dicen ambos en tono de enfado.

-yo creo que ya pueden soltarse-dice Megan, haciendo que ambos chicos notaran que aun están agarrados de las manos como lo hacen los novios. Con un sonrojo, se suelta rápidamente y Megan suelta una carcajada.

-de que te ríes, mini demonio-dice Drake enfadado.

-¿Cuándo?

-cuando ¿Qué?-preguntan ambos.

-cuando van a casarse-dice ella riéndose más que nunca.

-¡Megan!-dicen ambos chicos, mientras ella se va tranquilamente.

*

Audrey y Walter seguían hablando después de lo que paso.

-mira Audrey, si esto no fuera verdad por que crees que Josh lo diría y todavía para que nos quedara claro besaría a Drake-dice Walter.

-ellos siempre hicieron esas cosas, nunca fueron normales, o no te acuerdas la foto en la pagina da Megan.

-esto es diferente, y cuando digo diferente me refiero a diferente.

-pero ya te dije, Aller Josh venia de una cita con Mindy.

-¿y crees que es mentira solo por eso?-pregunta irónico Walter-ellos siempre se an querido, aunque no quieramos admitirlo.

-¿y por que Josh salio con Mindy?

-quizá solo allá salido como amigo, quizá ya no le gusten las mujeres.

-tienes razón, después de todo se ven lindos juntos.

-en eso no me meto…

-vamos Walter, solo será momentáneo, no va ser para toda la vida, son jóvenes y quieren experimentar.

-tienes razón, pero es que, lo de ellos es ilegal.

-no creo que estén mucho tiempo juntos.

*


	6. Chapter 6

Ya hacia más de un mes que Drake y Josh fingían ser pareja, ya los estaba aburriendo el hecho de tener que fingir delante de sus padres. Josh extrañaba a Mindy y Drake, el por su parte, estaba aburrido de abrazos y caricias tiernas de parte de Josh, el quería hacer cosas mas atrevidas con el, quería sacar ese ser de dentro de Josh.

Drake no quería que esto de fingir ser pareja de Josh terminara, ya que así tendría mas oportunidades con su moreno, como el solía pensar de Josh últimamente.

*

Drake llegaba de haber salido con Trevor e iba directo a su cuarto. Pero cuando abrió la puerta se llevo la peor sorpresa que podía encontrar, Josh y Mindy estaba besándose semi desnudos en la cama de Josh, Drake en ese momento sintió ganas de largarse a llorar, pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

Trato de salir desapercibido pero en cuanto salía una cosa cerca de la puerta se cayó, haciendo que la pareja se diera cuenta de la presencia de Drake, Josh se quería matar en ese momento. Drake solo salio corriendo y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas.

En cuanto corría Drake se topo, con Walter, quien iba tranquilo asta que sintió que Drake estaba llorando.

-Drake, ¿que pasa?-pregunta Walter.

-no…no pasa nada…-dice Drake muy deprimido.

-Drake, sabes que estas en confianza-dice Walter tratando de que su hijo hablara.

-…-Drake lo pensó, después de todo, sus padres ya estaban en un matrimonio armonía devuelta, así que no importaría si le dice lo que Josh hizo.

-¿me dices?-pregunta Walter mirando en los ojos de Drake, que mostraban sincera tristeza.

-Josh…yo…encontré a…Josh, en la…cama con…Mindy-dice Drake entre cortado.

-¿QUE?-dice sobresaltado Walter.

-si…-dice Drake totalmente destrozado.

-pero, pensé que lo tuyo y de el iba muy enserio-dice sonando totalmente sorprendido.

-pues…ya ves que a Josh…yo no le importo-dice Drake yéndose.

*

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta Mindy observando a Josh quien se bestia.

-no entiendes lo que acaba de pasar, Drake me matara.

-¿acaso tu y Drake son algo?-pregunta Mindy.

-s…algo así-dice Josh algo avergonzado.

-y por que no me dijiste!!!.

-no Mindy, yo y Drake estamos fingiendo ser algo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta ella levantándose.

-luego te explico, vístete e iremos abajo.

-OK

*

Megan estaba en el teatro los premiere, con su amiga Jenny revisando lo que había filmado de la parejita, que acostumbraba ver en su casa.

-ya los subiste, que bien megs-dice Jenny observando el video, de los hermanitos en el amor.

-si, lastima que últimamente no pasan de caricias o abrazos.

-¿por?

-Eso no lo se, necesito que hagan algo fuerte-dice Megan.

-como tener sexo…-dice Jenny, totalmente emocionada.

-ewww, Jenny.

-¿Qué? Acaso no te gustara ver como lo hacen, quiza tengan que experimentar…y ay me muero!!!-dice ella imaginándolos.

-nisiquiera deben saber hacerlo-dice Megan sin mirar a su amiga.

-mira, lo único que falta es que Josh se atreva a mirar a Drake con otros ojos, sin miedo-dice Jenny.

-eso lo se, pero Josh es demasiado tímido para hacerlo.

-lose, pero tendrás que subir mejor material, si quieres seguir teniendo esa cantidad de visitantes.

*

Drake estaba en la parte de atrás de su casa totalmente destrozado, jamás pensó que se sentiría Haci, solo por alguien que le gusta.

-"estupido Josh, estupida Mindy, por que de todas las personas que existen, me tenia que venir a gustar Josh"-piensa Drake para si mismo-"para que me esmero, si Josh, no me va a ver mas que como su hermano…"

*

Josh estaba en busca de Drake cuando su padre lo detuvo.

-Josh ¿en que estas pensando?-pregunta Walter sonando enojado.

-a..aa que te refieres?-pregunta Josh.

-engañando a Drake, y todavía con tu ex novia.

-yo…espera ¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunta Josh.

-Drake llego totalmente destrozado a decirme, que tu lo engañabas-dice Walter cruzándose de brazos.

-yo…en verdad lo siento-dice triste-"en que esta pensando Drake, si sabe muy bien que esto es todo actuado".

-con sentirlo no arreglas el vacío que hay en tu hermanastro.

-si…

-¿que?

-que se que no voy a arreglar nada con sentirlo.

-si lo sabemos todo.

-pero iré a consolarlo-se iba pero, Walter lo detuvo.

-espera, tu no vas a ninguna parte!!!

-pe…pero…debo hablar con…el-dice Josh.

-no, tu no tienes nada que hablar, ¿acarono tienes vergüenza?

-si…pe…

-ve a tu cuarto de inmediato-dice Walter apuntando hacia el cuarto.

-si papá.

*

Drake entraba a su cuarto y vio que Josh estaba en su cama, quiso irse pero Josh lo detuvo, el sabia que este era el momento de las preguntas, costosas de responder, pero ahora ya todo estaba hecho.

-Drake…

-¿Qué quieres?-gruñe Drake.

-lo siento…

-¿Qué sientes?

-no se, no se porque tu te enojaste conmigo.

-claro…ahora déjame irme.

-después de todo, no te estoy engañando de verdad, ya que nosotros no somos pareja.

-si claro, solo déjame irme, por favor.

-dime que te hace enojar.

-bueno solo iré a acostarme sino te molesta.

-Drake…-dice Josh siguiéndolo.

-no me molestes-dice Drake tapándose por completo.

-Drakey…-Josh se le acerca y se sienta en la cama de Drake.

-vete.

-solo dime, que es o que te esa poniendo mal.

-vete.

-Drake lo siento-dice Josh abrazándolo.

Drake en este acto se sonroja y cuando se da vuelta y destapa Josh esta solo a centímetros de su boca, tal como lo había esperado.

-perdóname…-dice Josh acercándose mas.

-…-Drake a este punto cierra los ojos para dejarse llevar.

*

-si, ya te dije…no…espera voy a ver a mis bobos hermanos-dice Megan cortando el teléfono y perdiendo la tele para observar a sus hermanos.

-aaaahhhh-Megan marca el teléfono de Jenny-Jenny, los bobos están por hacer algo.

-pues aprovecha y filma en muy buena definición-dice Jenny muy emocionada.

-SI, ESTO ME ARA FAMOSA!!!-dice ella muy feliz.

*

Cuando Drake cerro los ojos, Josh ya suponía lo que el quería, así que corto las distancias en un apasionado beso, era la primera vez que besaba a Drake sin que hubiera necesidad, el beso se torno mas apasionado, cuando Josh se poso encima de Drake, mientras jugueteaban con sus lenguas.

Josh comenzó a arrebatarle la remera a Drake, sabia lo que se vendría si seguía haciendo esto, pero entre mas lo pensaba mas le gustaba. Dejo de besar a Drake para deshacerse de su camisa y luego volver a besar y abrazar a Drake.

Drake no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo, pero se dejaba llevar, ya que parecía que Josh tuviera mas experiencia que el en esto, aunque no fuera cierto.

Mientras se besaban se revolcaban por la cama de Drake, que les estaba pareciendo pequeña para sus necesidades. Josh termino de quitar los pantalones suyos y luego los de Drake para luego seguir, esto de Drake y el solo en ropa interior lo excitaba mucho.

-Josh…la…pu…puer…ahhh-no pudo seguir por la forma en que Josh le besaba el cuerpo.

-Drake…cálmate…-dice Josh tranquilizándolo.

Josh le qutiba la ultima prenda a Drake y luego comienza a hacerle sexo oral, y Drake se sentía en el cielo, con esas lamidas que le daba Josh. Luego de terminar Josh mete uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Drake y este se sobre salta.

-Jo…Josh…q…que ha…ces?-pregunta Drake tratando de para a Josh.

-esto hay que hacerlo, sino te dolerá mas…-dice Josh sonrojándose.

-me dolerá mas que?-pregunta Drake.

-tu…sabes…

-Jo…Josh no…te entiendo…

-ya…sabes…cuando te penetre…

-que…que??-Drake no se imaginaria que esto llegaría asta este punto.

-que no te preocupe…no te doler nada-dice Josh poniéndosele entre las piernas.

-no…Josh…no lo hagas-dice Drake aterrado.

Pero Josh ya no aguanta su excitación y entra en el interior de Drake quien grito de dolor, el ya sabia como era esto y por eso le daba miedo probarlo.

-Josh…duele!!!-dice Drake con mucho dolor.

Josh comienza a moverse dentro de el, provocando que Drake se fuera acostumbrando a esto, cuando por fin llego al clímax, se corrió dentro de Drake y este ultimo sintió un ardor muy intenso.

Josh queda sobre Drake, y el castaño sentía un dolor muy intenso en su parte trasera. Josh lo noto y lo beso en la boca para que este lo mirara.

-¿Por qué lo hicimos?-pregunta Josh.

-no se.

-¿lo que hicimos esta bien?

-no se.

-¿Qué dirían nuestros padres si lo supieran?

-no quiero imaginarlo.

*

En el cuarto de Megan, esta pervertida no había apagado el monitor para evitar ver eso íntimo de sus hermanos y lo vio todo. Estaba en estado de shock, esto la traumaría para el resto de su vida.

-oh dios-dice ella en un susurro.

En eso su teléfono suena, y ella lo atiende.

-Megan los viste!!!.

-si, y por eso necesitare terapia por el resto de mi vida-dice ella aun sin ningún sentimiento.

-no creo que allá sido para tanto.

-créeme, si lo fue.

-si tu lo dices, pásame la cinta por correo electrónico-dice Jenny.

-si…

*

-¿crees que no debimos hacerlo?

-no…

-si o no.

-…-Drake estaba totalmente sonrojado, recostado en el pecho de Josh.

-Drake…acaso…yo te gusto.

-creo que si…

-con razón te pusiste así hoy.

Drake asiente estando muy apenado.

-desde cuando?

-no lo se, se dio durante el tiempo.

-después de lo que paso esta noche, creo que tu me gustas…

Drake sonríe.

-pero eso esta mal.

-¿Por qué?

-Drake, somos hermanastros…

-mira, e estado aparentando ser tu pareja todo este tiempo, y tu piensas que no puedo ser tu pareja en verdad.

-Drake, esto es diferente, es muy diferente…

-para mi no…yo creo que me estoy enamorando de ti cada día…un poco mas…

Josh se sintió nervioso ante lo dicho por Drake, y lo único que hizo fue levantarse para ir a su cama.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Drake preocupado.

-debo irme-Josh levanta la ropa del suelo y la pone en un estante de ropa sucia y va directo al baño a cambiarse.

En cuanto a Drake se sentía totalmente apenado, al revelar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente.

*

Al día siguiente.

Josh preparaba el desayuno cuando Drake llego a la cocina.

-buen día Drakey…-dice Josh animadamente.

-…-Drake no dice nada, solo va hacia la heladera y agarra el jugo.

-dije buen día!!!-dice Josh sonando mas enojado.

-…-Drake termina de tomar y se va.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunta Josh siguiéndolo.

-no te interesa-dice Drake antes de salir rápidamente.

Josh quería actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche anterior, pero a Drake no le había parecido algo simple, el por primera vez había hecho el amor con alguien, y eso no se lo iba a sacar de la cabeza tan rápido, después de que se había entregado para algo así, con tanto importancia y a Josh le daba lo mismo.

En ese mismo momento, llego Megan.

-buen día Megs!!!-dice Josh animado.

Megan miro a Josh y a su mente aparecieron las imágenes de el y Drake teniendo sexo.

-ay, asco!!!-dice Megan tapándose los ojos.

-¿que…que pasa Megan?-pregunta Josh

-¿tu y Drake no tenían otra cosa que hacer?-pregunta Megan.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunta Josh un tanto confundido.

-yo…yo lo…los…vi.-dice ella mas asqueada.

-nos viste, ¿Qué?

-anoche…cuando estaban…teniendo sexo…

-¿QUE?-Josh se sonroja totalmente.

-¿por que no van a un hotel a hacer esas cosas?-pregunta Megan enojada.

-Megan eres una pervertido, ¿como nos vas a observar en un momento tan intimo como ese?-pregunto Josh totalmente sacado de onda.

-pues lo hice, lo hecho ya esta hecho…-dice Megan.

-eso es por tener esas tontas cámaras…era un momento a solas para mi y Drake-decía Josh un tanto triste pensando en Drake.

-no tengo la culpa de que justo en ese momento se te ocurra pasarte con Drake…

-oye!!! Yo no me pase con Drake.

-no, entonces que hiciste, Josh, ustedes fingen ser pareja nada mas…

-pero a Drake le gusto, y creo que el me gusta a mi…

-eso no fue lo que escuche anoche…

-¿mmm...?

-yo vi. muy bien eww, y lo que vi fue un rechazo…

-eso no es cierto, yo no rechace a Drake.

-el dijo que se estaba enamorando de ti, y tu te le viniste con el típico sermón…

-Megan…

-piénsalo Josh, o cuando te avives será tarde…eww-se tapa los ojos y se va.

-que hago…-se pregunta Josh para si mismo.

*

Perdónenme si el lemon no me quedo muy bien, pero es mi primer lemon.


End file.
